William Lawton (ME-4)
"You'll believe you can fly" - Official Tagline for Green Lantern: First Flight Anyone Was Chosen (Green Lantern: First Flight) "You must speak it with purpose. With belief. With good intentions. With thoughts justice and fairness. Say it and you will be transformed into your greatest potential. Speak the Oath!" Know Fear Giving Rage a Name Comply Or Die (Space Winter Soldier) Join the Darkstars Blackest Night Forget About Hope Forget About Love No Fear The Rage Goes Away One Made a Choice "In Brightest Day In '' ''Blackest Night '' ''No Evil Shall Escape My Sight '' ''Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might Forevermore '' ''Burn Like My Power ''Might of the Green Lantern Corps"'' The New Guardians Back at the ruins of Oa, Will began to reconstitute the once-proud home of the greatest guardians the universe had ever known, with the intention of making it a hub for each Corps. Upon completion, he removed the Power Gauntlet and used it to form a new battery, which began to construct new power rings. He commanded the rings to: "Seek only the worthy" The rings went off across the universe to repopulate the Green Lantern Corps, offering anyone with the ability to be indomitable to become a guardian for their home. One final ring remained, and it chose Will: "William Lawton of Earth. You are indomitable. Lead the Green Lantern Corps" With a smile Will accepted the ring, uttering new, personal oath: "Always" Trivia *Between himself and fellow Green Lantern of 2814, Amir Kinard, Will is the John Stewart. **While John Stewart's discipline came from being a Marine, Will's comes from being a martial artist, as well as out of necessity, due to his deep well of rage. **He is also the least creative of the two, however, his constructs are generally stronger. *William is the anglicized form of the Saxon name Wilhelm; "Wil" meaning "of the will or desire" and "helm" meaning protection, typically understood as "Vehement Protector" **He actively suppresses any attempt to call him "Bill" or "Billy." **He has a habit of adopting the foreign language form of his name whenever he is in another country (e.g. Guillaume, Guillermo, Vilém, etc). *His first presidential vote went to Bernie Sanders. *He hates the word "Caucasian," and refuses to refer to himself as one. *His voice is often described as "mechanical," "blunt," "smug," "harsh," "eerily calculative/level-headed," and "above all laconic." *He was known in his personal life for monologuing. **This quirk is inspired by Peter Capaldi's Doctor and my own possession of said quirk. *He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Will's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is immensely difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. *He is a self-professed Xenophile. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Versions of Green Lantern Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Power Ring Wielders Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Construct Creation Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:ME-4 Category:Enhanced Reflexes